RWBY Multiverse Movie house
by ReaperEye
Summary: The RWBY Cast is teleported to a movie theater to watch the Multiverse and perhaps learn something more (slow update speed and M Rated for curse words cuz I am paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All!** **I am Reaper and this and this is my first RWBY fic and later this will turn in to... well I am not going to spoil it all am I~~. Anyway this is going by well the title it is going to be the RWBY cast reacting to the multiverse but I would like some ideas from you guys and also I will show some Ships but not many just the Canon ones but I will run some polls for ships.**

**Anyway on With the show. I do own RWBY or Command and Conquer. They are owned by their respective owners **

* * *

**P.O.V Ruby**

"So then I say 'Now that's a katana' hey guys were are we?" as I said those words we ether a totally different room.

"Did Beacon all ways have a movie theater in it?" Weiss said.

"No it does not Miss Schnee" a voice said.

We turn around and we see Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello Professors do you know where we are?" I say

**"I can answer that,** "something Said.

We turn around to look to see...LITERAL DEATH.

**"The Way is Shut It Was Made By those Who are Dead" **It said we all turn all of our weapons we have to it but we notice that our weapons are gone.

**" PTPTPTS HAHAHA**HAHAHAHA Look at your faces hahaha anyway yeah sorry about that it is just that I have always wanted to say that line anyway let me you why you are here." He? said as in a poof Death was replaced with a man with blue Jeans, A shirt that says 'ODST ALL THE WAY' he as Black hair and green colored eyes

"Again sorry about that anyway I brought you here for 3 reasons, 1. I am bored as you can see I am the reaper as in Death yes that one but doing that for so long can get...mading so I brought you here to watch the Multiverse-"

"WAIT the Multiverse is real?!" My partner says

"-Yes it is Anyway that is reason 1 and 2. is well this is going to be a learning experience for everyone Villians and heroes and the 3 is something I will tell you later when everyone else is here. So everyone got that?" He said we all nod "And by the way time is stopped in your realm while you are he so everything will be as if you never left and also just think of what food or drink you want and it will appear."He said.

"Ok let's get Started" He said.

The Lights dim and the screen comes to life.

**We see Beacon but in ruins Grimm everywhere, WF killing Civilians and students and Atlas bots destroying anything in there path**

We all gasp "w-what happened?!" I say.

"A possible future here let me tell you what happened" Reaper says he explains all the events that lead up to this"...and that is what happens and do not worry form what I plan on doing this will not happen" he says.

I then say "well good but team we need to train harder ok" they all nod.

"Ozpin we need to get more security" Glynda "I agree and Reaper thank you" Ozpin says.

"You are welcome" Reaper says.

**We cut to see Ruby in front of Cinder Fall Staring each other down**

My team visibly cringe _'Bitch'_ I thought

**"Please surrender I don't want to do this" Ruby begs to her**

**"And why is that is it out of the goodness in your heart" Cinder taints**

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE IS A NICE PERSON ASSHOLE" My sister yells

"Yang clam down "but-" no buts" I scold

**"*sigh* Fine be that way but don't say I did not warn you" Ruby says**

"Huh?" We all say.

**And then all of the sudden music starts playing out of the air siren (play "Hell March" from the Red Alert) "Command Red Dawn is a go for THE MOTHERLAND"Ruby yells but in a weird accent and then out of nowhere and then out of nowhere bullhead and Airships come out of nowhere but the Bullheads look different one set of bullheads have two helicopter blades (Twinblade Helis form RA3) then another set is going at speeds that should not be possible but then stop in front of a Nevermore and then tears it apart with missiles (the Mig form RA3) then the Airships start dropping bombs form them and have a shark face on the front (do I really have to say what this is (Kirov Airship)"w-w-what is all of th-is" Cinder stutters**

We are not fairing any better

The professors are frozen stiff

Yang and Blake go wide-eyed

Weiss is just mumbling and stuttering

And I am drooling at the weapons of the vehicles 'SO COOL' I scream in my head

**"This? THIS is the power of the people THIS is the power of The Mother Land THIS IS THE POWER THE WILL OF THE SOVIET UNION" Ruby Yells "Now you do not face a Huntress no you Face The Supreme Commander of the Soviet Union The Red Reper NOW COME FACE ME YOU COWARD" Ruby screams as she charges Fall at full speed Fall tries to hit her but she is to fast and hit Fall's arm slicing it off but as she does that Fall hits her leg with a fireball severely burning it they go at this for a few minutes until they are in a deadlock scythe against glass blade it seems they are matched that was until Ruby pulls out a Magnum from her back and aims it at Cinder stomach "Hey Cinder when you get to hell say hi to the devil for me you SUKABLYAD" Ruby Yalls as she fires 6 shots into Cinder stomach and then falls over and so Cinder Fall, Master Mind, Manipulator, Fall Maiden Falls over Dead.**

**"...I did not want to do it but I had to I am sorry" Ruby says as she gets up and talks on the radio is connected to all Soviet forces "Attention all soldiers of the Soviet Union The enemy Commander is dead push forward kill all WF For the people FOR THE UNION CHARGE URAAAA" as Ruby said that a massive war cry emits through the city, as WF, bot, and Grimm clash with USSR forces and so as they clash it becomes a mass of men, Grimm, and gunfire and as for dragon it is slowly but surely beaten down by Mig Fighters and squads of Flak Troopers and columns of Bullfrogs whittle down with fire many lives are lost but here is the thing THE SOVIETS JUST DON'T STOP COMING kill a conscript 10 more take his place and so as the battle went on the WF/Bot/Grimm are eventually driven back and as the new day rise the union flag is planted on beacon tower. Then the screen fades to black.**

* * *

**re-edited to be less of a fuck up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Welcome to the 2 Chapter of this...fic of well...weirdness of Ideas that I have so enjoy :)**

**I don't own RWBY or Halo**

* * *

3 P.O.V

There was a long pregnant silence in the theater then Yang shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"

"SWEAR WORD" Ruby yells and suddenly pulls out a jar that says swear jar from seemingly nowhere.

"I have to agree were did those airships come from? Why was Ruby Speaking like that and what was she talking about when she said 'Supreme Commander of the Soviet Union'!?" Weiss demanded.

"ok ok ok I will explain. Ok so what happend in that world was that you guys"ponts to team RWBY " get sent to anthoer world that I call RA3" "Why do you cal that RA3?" asked Weiss "I call it that because the full title is Red Alert 3 it was made by some one in the prime universe and RA3 is know for messing with time and space so anyway back to the story you guys get sent there and join the Union and well it...changes you guy in to a force to be reckoned with you guys in that universe are known the Union's attack dogs and well...you four KILL the Ailles another faction, you couquer two continents and kill thousands but you always make sure civilians are safe and hell ypu guys did that shit to help people but after you killed the allies you find out that 1. the Union does not care about regular people and 2. that the leader is insane so to cut a long story short you guys escape back home but with at lest 3 million solders and 1 million civilians back to your world and well land on a secret continent and to cut a long story short agian you guy prepare to invade Vale but Fall ass beats you to it and well you saw the rest on screen" Reaper finishes.

As everyone soaks up the information a lot of them are horrified of what their counterparts had done Ozpin just sits there disappointed of what Team RWBY counterparts had done in his long, long, long life he had seen people do most horrible in the name of protecting people.

Then Reaper speaks up "Now that is out of the way I going to bring in Team JNPR" He says.

Suddenly in a bright flash of light Team JNPR appears.

"W-where are we?!" shouted Jaune "Oh hey Ruby where you also dragged here by a bored ex-ODST form a video game clan in the attempt a plan that almost makes me look sane?" asked Nora "Don't worry about my partner and Nora clam down" "Ok Renny!" "Anyway why did you dragged us here" ask Ren "ok so here is why..."

10 Minutes later

"So that is why I brought you here" "ok but why do they look like they have done and learned something horrible" ask Pyrrha "Ok fuck it here I just psychically tell you by literally shoving it in your head ok?" "Hey wait a m-" Great and this is what happened in your timeline" and then suddenly 4 purple tendrils shoot out from Reaper into the heads of JNPR and after 5 minutes of which RWBY and the others Professors were getting worried (they didn't do anything cause well...they did not want to get on Deaths bad side) and after said minutes the tendrils come out and team JNPR proceeded to drop to the floor crying and hugging each other and after 10 minutes of which RWBY came over to them and started hugging to and as they did this Reaper was basically screaming internally 'OMG THIS IS SO FUCKING SWEET AWWWWWW' anyway so after said minutes they got up..all except Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha come on let's take our seats" said Jaune.

"..." Pyrrha. said nothing and continued to seat there.

"Pyrrha are you ok?" Jaune said Jaune and then suddenly Pyrrha shot up and landed a kiss face first and after about a minute they pulled away and Pyrrha said "I am now" and preceded to jump on him and initiate a full makeout session and seeing as to where this was going Reaper teleported them to a private room "where did they go?" said Ruby.

"I just moved them to a other room so they can have well...a moment to themselves if you catch my drift hehehe..." Reaper explains and as he said that Team RWBY, RN and the Professors blush heavily.

"Anyway now that is done on to the next one!" Reaper says

"COME ON YOU SOB I CAN TAKE ALL YOU FUCKERS ON AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Spartan-B312 aka Noble 6 screams as she kills another elite by shoving a knife through its skull and then proceeds to shoot a grunt in the head with her magnum.

**"COME ON YOU SOB'S I CAM TALE ALL YOU FUCKERS ON" Spartan-B312 aka Nobe 6 screams as she kill anther **

"What she sounds familiar?" Wiess says

"Hey Reaper what are those things that she just killed" Yang says

"...They are aliens that come from an alien Empire know as the Covenant and they have killed billions of people because their leaders lied about well everything about the religion they worshipped and when they themselves the leaders learned the truth they declared genocide on the human race" Reaper say in an angry tone and when he was finished they all gasp "H-how many dead" Ruby stutters "...23 billion" Reaper says with sadness and the is when Ruby brakes down crying Yang rushes over to her sister and hug tightly meanwhile Blake and Wiess just set there completely catatonic over what they just heard meanwhile Glynda Gasp at the news and also starts crying and Ozpian he dropped both his coffee mug and cane in shocked.

**"DIE DEMON" Zealot yell as he charge.**

**"yeah THEN COME ON THEN B312 screams and as say that the elite charges with an energy sword B312 draws her own and then they clash 6 gets a good swipe at the legs cutting into them but thanks to the Zealot shields they don't cut them off but as she gets a good swipe so does the Elite see gets a good hit on her head depleting her shields and taking her helmet to show Rubys face she then grabs the elites arm and knocks out the elites sword and then proceed to headbutt the elite and then grabs her magnum and then shoots the elite in the face killing it and then she sees a strange floating orb comes out of nowhere and then it says "Hello reclaimer I am monitor 52614 Light-of-Darkness of installation 604 Armory 352 how may I be of services"**

* * *

**Don't you love Cliffhanger I know I do :)**


End file.
